1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display medium, a display device and a display method.
2. Related Art
As an environmentally conscious display medium, a display medium has been known which displays by using an electrophoresis phenomenon caused when charged particles are placed in an electric field. The display medium has a memory property by which even in a state where an electric field is not applied a displayed image can be maintained without disappearance; accordingly, there is an advantage in that the power consumption is small. Furthermore, in order to make use of this advantage, it is important that a display medium is formed into a reflective type to enable a particularly clear display.
As a display medium that enables a clear display, for example, a display medium has been known which has a configuration where between a pair of substrates shielding spherical bodies that can shield light traveling from one substrate side toward the other substrate side or traveling in the inverse direction are disposed and display particles can pass through gaps of the spherical bodies. In the display medium, by differentiating optical properties between the spherical bodies and the display particles, a clear display is obtained.